


Slamming Doors

by mandatorily



Series: Actions Speak Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actions Speak Verse, As If I Weren't Already Going To Special Hell, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam ignores Dean the rest of the way home . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slamming Doors

Sam ignores Dean the rest of the way home. More than anything he wants to reach over, smack him upside the head. He doesn’t think he could be more obvious about his feelings if he wore a shirt that says, “I love Dean,” in big red letters. Oblivious asshole probably wouldn’t get the clue then, either.

The minute they’re home, Sam storms out of the Impala, slamming the door extra hard just for spite. Shoving his way into the house, he heads straight for their room.

He hears, “Sammy wait,” right before he slams their bedroom door in Dean’s face.


End file.
